interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Beelim/French Domination campaign
At the start, France is facing a lot of political unrest, and its control on its colonies are in a very weak state. You will be asked to fortify Indochina quickly to discourage Chinese and Japanese demands on Indochina there. You must patch up your colonies as soon as you may, otherwise they will revolt, leaving you with no choice but to return back and finish the job. Also, as soon as Germany annexes Austria and Bohemia, Poland will begin asking for alliances. France can choose to accept, which will also result in Poland becoming a part of the Allies. If France refuses, Poland will immediately become a client-state under the Oslo Group. Watch the fortification levels of your Asia-Pacific regions. If Chinese overall average fortification levels exceed those of Hanoi and Saigon, and there are no rebels left in China, the Chinese will begin pressuring you to cede Hanoi to them. They will make 3 attempts - if you refuse to pay on the third, they will begin attacking. The same also applies to Vanuatu - if Japan's income per turn exceeds yours by 50, they will immediately declare war on you. Spy operations France initially starts off as an ally with the UK with its politics locked to "Liberal", but can change it over time. Three different spy ops allow France to change its alignment with other factions, another 3 are accessed depending on what goes on. Crowd Control A riot is breaking out in a French major city. Side with the workers (join Communists, possible only if they get near your senate, causes most European nations to sideline you but allows access to Soviets), or with the nationalist rioters (if Communists have a kill ration of 3:1 to you, aligns France to Militarism, which results in an offer of alliance with Greece and Poland), or attempt to prevent either side from eliminating from one another (win and gain USA and Oslo Group as allies). Colonial struggles French possessions in North Africa are being threatened by Muslim separatists. Either select to liberate the region (territory in North Africa gets absorbed by Iraq and forms Arab League, aligns France with Soviet Union), crush the separatists by destroying all their encampments (align France with Italy, poorer relations with UK) or increase control so that you control 80% of the map (improved relations with UK and USA). If you are already on the side of someone when you select a certain course of action favourable to them, you gain a tribute bonus instead. Spanish Civil War Again, another case of Choose Your Own Adventure, but with a twist: you will be asked to assist either the Nationalists or the Republicans. If your side wins, it will prevent Germany and Soviet Union from attacking you, but iff you lose, it breaks your alliances and changes your alignment back to Liberalism. Arms smuggling If Japan is at war with China and you are in an alliance with the UK, you can provide help to Japan by shipping weapons into China. Accumulate a certain amount of wealth as much as you can while avoiding attacks by Japanese planes and submarines, but if either China is destroyed or the Japanese have more wealth than you, then the game is over and you have lost. Success: alliance with China, improved relations. Infiltration (Comintern) Use spies to create disturbances in Allied-controlled North Africa. If successful, Arab League and Soviet Union join together with France in an alliance, British Egypt is absorbed by Arab League. Happens if you managed to resolve the Spanish Civil War with no problems for the Soviets. Winter War (Axis) Prevent all Finnish cities from falling. Result: Finland as ally, Oslo Group becomes a vassal, but war with Soviet Union. Must be allied to Italy and relations with Britain must be put off. Category:Blog posts Category:CtW